All Talk
by Siancore
Summary: Richonne one-shot. Inspired by something said on the Richonne tag on Tumblr re Rick having a talk to Father Gabriel about leaving the church and putting his family in danger. I think from watching the MSF, Rick is a little sick and tired of talking, he's all about action.


Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead.

A/N: Richonne one-shot. Inspired by something said on the Richonne tag on Tumblr re Rick having a talk to Father Gabriel about leaving the church and putting his family in danger. I think from watching the MSF, Rick is a little sick and tired of talking, he's all about action.

Enjoy!

Warning: sex, violence, death and bad language; why else would I read and watch TV if not for these things? Hahaha

* * *

Michonne sat holding Maggie's hand while the younger woman stared at the mound of dirt and makeshift cross that marked her little sister's grave in the backyard of some long abandoned house; Beth was gone. The little voice of perpetual hope was gone; it had died along with the bright-eyed teenager.

Rick sat under a tree with his children watching the women; feeling the pain of the loss. The sweet girl was dear to all of them and this senseless tragedy hurt; it was also going to put a dampener on the group's morale.

Michonne's eyes met Rick's as she realized she was going to have to give him the rest of the bad news; that Eugene had lied and there was no cure. She debated whether or not she would tell Rick about Gabriel leaving the church and ultimately putting his family in danger; she was not sure if this was the best time to do it, but Rick had the right to know and she would not keep that from him. Glenn had returned from inside the now cleared house with some water and sat back down near Maggie; it was then that Michonne excused herself and ambled over towards Rick.

She thought about telling him then, but decided to wait until the next day; they needed to mourn and fortify the house so that they could rest a few days. She would talk to him then, when their people were better rested. She took up a seat beside him, grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Judith then tried to wriggle free from her father and reached for Michonne; Rick gave Michonne's hand a small squeeze back and passed the baby to her.

xXxXx

"Hey, can we talk?" she asked Rick before he nodded and made his way toward the backdoor of the house.

There was no one else inside at that point, so Michonne knew she could speak freely. Everyone was in the secure backyard working on sharpening the ends of tree branches and boarding up the windows to ensure their brief stay would be safe.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Rick shrugged.

"Not really, but I will be. You?" was his reply.

"About the same," she offered sadly.

"What'd you wanna talk to me about?" Rick then queried.

"I have to tell you somethin'," Michonne said as Rick stepped closer to her with concern covering his face.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Two things actually," she said nervously. "First, the reason Glenn and Maggie came back was because there's no cure; Eugene lied so that people he came across would protect him."

She noticed his eyes become narrow as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Motherfucker!" said Rick, feeling anger rising up inside of him as he began to pace. "I should've known better than to trust that prick! This is messed up, Michonne. What else?"

Michonne could see how aggravated Rick was at the news; she was now fearful of what he might do if she finished telling him what she had to say.

"Don't blame yourself…" she started before he cut in.

"I let them go on some wild goose chase…"

Now it was Michonne's turn to interject.

"No Rick, they made the choice to go. The whole fuckin' situation sucks, but it's not on you."

She said sternly, causing Rick to halt in his tracks and face her. He felt reassurance by the conviction in her gaze; she understood him and always said what he needed to hear. As much as he liked to say that Carl needed Michonne, he was fully aware that he needed her as well.

He nodded in agreement before continuing.

"What else?" he asked once more.

"Before the others came back, we lost the church," she said slowly, almost guiltily.

"What?"

"The church was overrun by walkers," she went on to say.

"How?" Rick asked, stepping closer to her. "Are you alright?"

He began to assess Michonne's body for scratches or bite marks; he grabbed her hand so that he could look closely at her arm for any signs that she had been injured.

"Rick, listen. It's okay, I'm fine; we weren't hurt," she said, trying to ease his worry.

"Well what happened?" he queried, looking slightly calmer now that he knew she had not been bitten; he hesitantly let go of her hand.

"Gabriel. He locked himself in his office and used a machete pull up the floor boards and escape."

Rick's nostrils began to flare and Michonne could tell his anger had returned.

"He, he must've ran into trouble and led a bunch of walkers back to the church. Carl and I took care of a few before we got out and locked 'em inside the church. That's when the others showed up."

Rick closed his eyes as if he were trying to will the ire away; as if he were pushing the rage down inside of himself momentarily. He placed his hands at Michonne's shoulders softly, stared into her eyes intensely and then drew her into a tight embrace. She quickly responded in kind as they stood for what seemed like an eternity holding one another.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for bein' there to protect my kids."

With that he let her go, stepped around her and then walked outside; Michonne watched him and knew right away from his countenance that he was not pleased with the newcomers. The first person Rick saw was Eugene standing aimlessly near one of the trees. Rick walked quickly over to him and grabbed him roughly by the shirt collar; forcing him against the tree.

"Hey! Hey!" called Rosita as both she and Tara stopped what they were doing, stood and moved towards them. "Let him go!"

Now everyone turned to witness the commotion. Rick ignored both women and slammed Eugene against the tree once more.

"I wanna hear it from you!" he spat as a terrified Eugene cowered under his grasp and remained silent.

Rick pulled out his Colt and placed it to Eugene's head.

"Fuckin' talk! Now!"

This caused Rosita to draw her weapon on Rick; Michonne sprang from where she was standing not too far away, unsheathed her katana and pressed it to the young woman's side.

"Drop it!" she said coldly as she pushed the sharp tip forward just enough so that Rosita knew she was serious. "And everyone else stay the fuck back!"

Carl drew his gun inconspicuously and eyed Rosita and Abraham; the man just remained seated on the ground watching everything unfold. Rick looked from Eugene to Michonne as Rosita handed her gun over to the stern-faced woman with the sword.

"Now you two, fucking step back!" said Michonne as she pointed the weapon at the two young women.

Rick smirked secretly at the woman who continually risked her own life to protect his and his children's, then turned his attention back to Eugene.

"I won't ask again," he said coolly. "Now talk."

Realizing that Rick was dead serious, and that Michonne would back him unconditionally, Eugene finally admitted that he had lied about the cure; and subsequently placing the lives of their people in danger. Rick looked at him with disgust in his eyes, but did not do any further harm to the man. He let go of Eugene's shirt, placed his Colt back to his holster and stepped away. Michonne quickly removed the clip from Rosita's gun, as well as the one in the chamber and tossed them on the ground before following Rick and gesturing for Carl to place his gun away.

Rick spotted Gabriel and proceeded to walk in his direction; once he was standing before the man who was still shaken from watching the earlier altercation, Rick swung his right hand and landed a punch to the priest's face. Gabriel fell to one knee and looked questioningly at Rick.

"If anything like what happened at the church happens again; if you put my kids and Michonne in danger like that again, I will kill you. You hear me? I will put a bullet between your fucking eyes if you put my family in danger again!"

No one came to Gabriel's aid as they knew that Rick was on edge already. Gabriel stood and offered some pathetic apology to Rick and it looked like he might strike him again, so Michonne stepped in front of Rick and gently ushered him away. She placed her hand at the small of his back and led him in the direction of the house, while gesturing for Carl to stay where he was with Judith.

"It's okay." She said to Carl. "We're just gonna go have another talk, right Rick? Be back soon."

Once inside, Michonne noticed that Rick's knuckles were busted when he shook his hand slightly and examined the damage.

"Shit. You gotta bandage that," she said concerned but took note that Rick was not worried; he was more interested in staring at her.

"What?" she asked, curious as to why Rick was now looking at her with his intense stare.

He did not know if it was from the adrenaline that coursed through him in that moment; the way in which she held his gaze in return; or their proximity, but Rick said the first thing that came to his mind.

"It's such a turn on when I see you take charge like that," he said hoarsely, stepping closer to her.

Michonne felt her heart rate quicken as she realized what Rick had said; she often thought about how sexually appealing he was when he was in his no nonsense mode. She swore she had become aroused back at the church when Rick and Abraham almost fought; his alpha personality played right into her most secret desires and fantasies. Not once did she think he would share in those desires; yes, she realized that there was definite sexual tension between them both, but she hardly thought Rick would initiate anything.

"Yeah?"

Was all she could think to say; he had shown her gentleness before he had had his 'talk' with Eugene and Gabriel; now he looked at her as if he was about to tear her clothes from her body. She stayed still and waited for his next move. Rick took it as a sign to proceed. She had not struck him or pushed him away, so he continued.

"When you told everyone to stay back, when you stood there and protected me, it was fuckin' sexy. All I wanted to do was let go of that asshole and push you up against the tree…"

Michonne swallowed loudly; still not fully believing she was having this conversation with Rick right now.

"How would you have done it?" she asked, feeling brave and aroused by the situation they were in.

Rick needed no further encouragement as he pressed his body to hers, forcing her back to the wall before saying: "Like this."

He then turned her body so that her back was to him before he took Michonne's sword and let it fall to the floor; doing the same thing with his gun belt.

He pressed his growing erection to Michonne's backside as he reached in front of her and undid her jeans; she could feel his heavy breathing right near her ears. He let his right hand roam over Michonne's stomach while his left hand found its way up to her breast. He fondled her left nipple until it grew hard from his touch; much like his hardness that ached inside of his jeans.

Rick began to kiss Michonne's shoulder as he slipped his hand down the front of her pants and found her hot centre; she spread her legs slightly wider so he could find out for himself how moist she had grown from him. He slid a finger inside of her, grunted and sank his teeth her shoulder a little.

"Fuck," he breathed. "You're so wet."

He rubbed his thumb over her sensitive nub a few times while his fingers slipped in and out of her, causing her hips to buck and her resolve to crumble. He desperately wanted his hardened length to follow where his fingers had been so he withdrew his hand and turned Michonne around to face him.

Their mouths crashed together in a hungry kiss while Michonne fumbled with Rick's belt and zipper. She turned her head to glance toward the backdoor that neither of them had bothered to lock; thinking that if they were going to do what she was certain they would do, then it needed to be quick.

Rick, wanting to taste her mouth again, used his hand to turn Michonne's head back from the door and once more captured her lips with his own. He placed his thumb back to her sensitive spot and strummed her vigorously; all the while he did not break their kiss. Rick rubbed harder and faster until Michonne's orgasm came violently and she moaned his name into his mouth.

Her legs felt weak and her body trembled slightly at the feeling she had not experienced for some time; once she found her bearings, she quickly freed Rick from his pants and began to stroke his length. He did not need to be readied for Michonne as he was already set hard with desire for her, but enjoyed the feeling of her touch firmly gripping his sex.

Rick let his eyes roll shut and his breathing quickened with each stroke of her deft hands; he wanted to feel her warmth enveloping him, so gestured for her to cease her movements. Rick then pulled her jeans off her hips and said in a husky voice: "Take 'em off."

Michonne wasted no time in fulfilling his request. She hastily went about removing her boots, jeans and underwear; Rick closed the distance between them once more and used both of his hands to grip her backside. Her firm round bottom felt just as good as it looked. Rick then lifted Michonne so that she could wrap her legs about his waist; hurriedly, he guided himself inside of her. They remained still briefly while they both became accustomed to the feeling before Rick began to thrust; he held her in place while she held on to his shoulders. Rick set a steady pace and caught Michonne's mouth in a kiss once more in an effort to stifle both their boisterous moans.

They each relished in the feeling of one another, their closeness and how utterly perfect they fit together. As both Rick and Michonne neared the apex of their union, they completely forgot for a moment about the worries that they faced; about the sadness and loss; and about the uncertainty. All Rick could think of, as he spilled his seed into her womb, was how lucky he was to be as close to Michonne as a man could be with a woman. All Michonne could think of, as her walls began to contract around his member, was how Rick was the only man she ever wanted to feel vulnerable around.

Totally spent, Rick and Michonne clung to each other in the afterglow of their climax; fighting to catch their breaths and lazily kissing one another. They finally moved to gather their discarded clothing. Michonne smiled brightly at Rick before saying: "Good talk, Grimes."

Rick laughed and absentmindedly thought about how he liked his talks with Michonne the best and was looking forward to more 'talks' with her in the future.


End file.
